Over the past several years, a trend has developed in which more and more business transactions are conducted not at central business centers but rather at remotely located machines or stations. An example of this trend has been the increasing popularity of automated teller machines (ATMs) which allow a person to conduct his banking activities at times and places more convenient for him than the hours and locations of the banking centers.
This trend toward remote business transactions has been spurred by the use of computers and computer-related equipment. This equipment has provided the capability of operating remote machines or stations beyond normal business hours. To date, however, the vast majority of remote transactions involve the user of the services and a computer controlling the system, and do not involve "face-to-face" transactions.
There has been an increasing need for businesses to be able to expand into new and remote markets. Because of the nature of many businesses, however, such expansion has been accompanied by high overhead expense. This is because many business transactions require a face-to-face communication between a buyer and a seller. For example, a rental car business must be able to observe a potential user in order to assess the apparent capability of the user to operate the automobile.